I'm a Parent! Shit
by kitty-ray
Summary: Shit... They're parents... When seven kids from the future comes to Fairy Tail, all hell brakes lose. But what's the reason for them coming? That's an easy answer. They weren't the only ones who came from the future... Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfever, and Laxana. Cuz I can ship them!
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: I'm writing this because I've read so many of these and they are one of my favorite kind of Fan Fiction's!**

**Lucy: ... How do you get things done?**

**Kitty: When I'm under pressure and most of the time, I normally don't!**

**Lucy: And you say it so proudly...**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail just my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: So You're my Daddy and You're my Mommy.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in Magnolia. The only noise that could be heard was from the Fairy Tail guild, but that was to be expected from them. The town's folk don't mind just as long as they don't destroy the city.<p>

At the edge of town, a light appeared. It struck down on to the ground and disappeared quickly, leaving seven figures standing there. One of the girl's stretched. "I didn't expect that to leave me so sore! I just thought it was like you go in then BOOM! You're where you need to be!" she complained. Someone hit her on the head.

"Oi, Ash Head! We need to be quiet until we reach the guild!" he said. The girl hit him back. "I know that! I just couldn't help it!" Soon, the two began to fight. One girl stepped forward. "I hope you two aren't fighting. I would hate for you to mare your cute faces before they see us!" she said in a cute but threatening tone. The two fighting stopped, put their arms around each other, and squeaked, "N-no ma'am!" The girl smiled and turned to the other boys and girls. "Okay. You know what we have to do. Hoods up!" she demanded.

Once they put their hoods on, they walked down the hill and started to make their way to Fairy Tail, minus one little girl. Instead of following her companions, she stayed and looked at the city, forgetting where she was.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY, STRIPPER?"<p>

"YOU HEARD ME, FLAME BRAIN!"

"FIGHTING IS MANLY!"

Lucy groaned and rested her head on the bar. "I don't know how much more fighting I can take from this guild..." Her voice was muffled as she spoke. Mirajane laughed and continued to wipe the glasses. "I just think that you're jealous that Gray is getting all of Natsu's attention." Lucy's head shot up. Her face was a bright pink.

"W-what? No! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" She kept rambling on. Mira smiled and shook her head.

The guild doors opened making everyone stop what they were doing. Six hooded figures stood in the door. They walked into the guild and up to Mira and Lucy. The one in the middle spoke.

"You're Mirajane Strauss, am I correct?" she asked. Mira nodded. The girl jumped and clapped her hands and squealed. "I finally get to meet Mirajane from this time period. Eva! I'm meeting your aunt! I can't believe it! She's so pretty and cute!" As she jumped up, her hood fell off of her head revealing a blue haired girl with Erza's face. Everyone stared at her except Erza, who was passed out on the floor.

One of the hooded figures sighed."Guess we don't have to hide anymore. Way to go, Serilda." she said. One by one, they took off their hoods. Everyone gasped at the sight. They looked like some of their own guild mates.

"My name is Aideen Dragneel. Daughter of Lucy and the idiot- I mean Natsu Dragneel and twin sister of Sterling. Oh, and I'm thirteen and I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic." One of the three girls said. She looked exactly like Lucy except for her hair, which was pink and short and spiked with two long strands in the front. She had on a vest similar to Natsu's and her boobs were wrapped up so you could barely see them. Her shorts were white and ended mid-thigh. She wore black combat boots and fingerless gloves. Finally, the Fairy Tail guild mark, which was blue, was on her right side of the stomach.

A boy who looked almost like Natsu but with blonde hair with pink at the tips stepped up. He had on a white muscle tee and black jeans with black and white shoes. A purple guild mark was on his left shoulder. A small black hoop earing was on his left ear. And Natsu's scarf was around his neck. "I'm Aideen's twin brother, Sterling. Of course, being her twin, I'm thirteen and use Star magic. And I'm the eldest of us two."

A boy stepped up. He looked like Gajeel but with no piercings and was wearing a red bandana with a black t-shirt and jeans. A black guild mark was on his left hand. "Name's Steele Redfox. Son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. I'm fifteen and uses the magic that Pops uses. Do you have any booze?" He asked then walked over to Cana and tried taking her's. She hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. "Don't take my booze." She slurred.

The girl who looked like Erza turned to everyone and did a curtsy. "My name is Serilda. My mother is Erza and my father is Jellal. I'm thirteen years old and I like all things that are cute and pretty. But don't mess with me or you would get a thousand swords in your face!" she said sweetly. Aideen and a blue haired boy shuddered. Serilda had on a fuchsia halter dress that went down to the floor with a purple ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bow in the back. The straps were styled like Mira's dress but only purple. She had on a pair of long fuchsia gloves and her long blue hair was tied in a bun. Her purple guild mark was on her left shoulder. Erza, who woke up, passed out again.

The blue haired boy with shoulder length blue spikey hair took off his shirt leaving him in a pair of green jeans and said, "I'm Conway. Son of Gray and Juvia. I use Ice Make Magic. I'm fourteen and- OI, ASH HEAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled to Aideen. The girl, who had a chicken leg in her mouth, jumped down from the counter. "Trying to get some food. What's it to ya, Stripper?" she asked. Conway hit her on the head. "It's not our guild!" The two soon started a fight. A girl with white haired stepped forward. "FIGHTING IS MANLY!" she yelled then giggled and joined in the fight. Serilda stepped forward.

"CONWAY! AIDEEN! EVA! DON'T MAKE ME COME AND BREAK UP THE FIGHT!" she yelled. The three stopped and looked at her. "Y-yes, ma'am." They said. The girl smiled and sat at the bar. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Eva?" The white haired girl nodded and walked over to the table Elfman was sitting at. She jumped on to the table and walked over to him. Her outfit was the one Mirajane wore before she turned sweet with her black guild mark on her right hand.

"They call me Eva. I'm twelve. I use Take Over Magic: Satan Soul. I'm your daughter-" She pointed to Elfman. "-And your daughter!-" She pointed to Evergreen. "And then there's my bros Elf and Evan."Elfman and Evergreen blushed. "O-our daughter?" they asked at the same time. Eva nodded and she and everyone else laughed. "Yup!"she said as she walked down the table towards the guild doors.

She stopped mid-step and looked out of the doors, squinting to see better. "Well I'll be damned," she said. "Guess we forgot someone. A certain _child_." Just as she said that, a small figure ran through the door. Tears were in her eyes when she jumped into Serilda's arms. Serilda caught the girl before she fell over the bar.

"SERILDA! EVERYONE! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?!" she cried. The blue haired girl just awkwardly patted her head and laughed nervously. The little girl looked up and said, "Meanie." Smiling sweetly, Serilda placed the girl down. The child pouted before catching sight of Cana. Her eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"MOOOMMMYYYYY!" she yelled before running to Cana, who almost choked on her booze. Cana looked at the little girl. She was a spitting of her, minus the blonde hair. And the large scar on her left eye that mirrored Laxus'. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, two strands that obviously was too stubborn to stay put hung down and framed her face. Her little orange sundress gave her the innocent look, and she pulled it off well. "M-mommy? If I'm not mistaken, shouldn't there be two people for a child to be made?" Cana asked.

"Yep! My daddy's super strong! He's a Lighting Dragon Slayer!"

It was Cana's turn to faint. Laxus, who was barely paying attention until now, turned red. "Damn. Didn't use protection..." he muttered.

Aideen walked up to the girl and picked her up, setting her on her shoulders. "Leah," she said calmly. "Why don't you tell everyone here about yourself?" Leah smiled. "Okay, Sissy! I'm Leah Dreyar and I'm seven and I like fortune telling! And my magic is... L-lighting Dr-dragon Slayer magic." The girl turned quiet when after she said what kind of magic she used.

Natsu stood and walked over to Lucy. He leaned into her ear. "Hey, Luce. That kid's got my scarf. Go take it from him!" he whispered. The celestial mage looked at him before shaking her head. "No! He's o-our s-son. So, he should have your scarf! And you're wearing it anyways, idiot!" she yelled at him. Natsu looked down before grinning. As he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he said, "You're so smart, Luce!"

Aideen looked at her parents. She smiled before looking up at Leah. She was laughing at Elfman and Evergreen trying to figure out that they have three children. Over to her left, she saw Juvia attacking Gray while he was trying to run away from her. Erza was getting up from the floor. Gajeel was looking at Levy with a slight blush on his face. _Just like how they told me it would be..._ she thought.

Levy spoke up for the first time. "So, why are you here?" All of the children froze. Steele stood up from where he was and walked over to his mother. Aideen did the same after setting down Leah, along with Conway and Serilda and Sterling but with their respected parents. Eva sat down on the table next to Elfman and crossed her arms. Leah quietly walked over to Laxus with caution. It was silent for along time before Aideen spoke.

"Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Yay! This is done! It took me forever! First I had to set everything up, then a new ship came, then I wanted Natsu and Lucy to have twins so I had to change things. It was hard.<strong>

**Aideen: Tried your best.**

**Leah: Yeah! Can you let me tell you your fortunes now?**

**Aideen and Kitty: Sure...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Thanks so much for all the reviews although I have absolutely no idea how many this story have (I do not know if it is grammatically correct and it will bug me). **

**Serilda: Awww! You're so cute, Kitty!**

**Steele: ...**

**Kitty: I don't own Fairy Tail just my OC's. And the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The story how? No.<p>

* * *

><p>The guild waited in silence for the story, but it never came. The group of seven stayed quiet for several minutes. It seemed like eternity before someone answered. But when they did, it wasn't what they wanted. "Can we please not talk about this? To us, it only happened today. I... I don't want to re-live it so soon." Eva said. The rest nodded their heads, agreeing with the girl. And just like that, the guild was back to its loud self.<p>

Erza inspected Serilda. The girl smiled. "Something wrong, Mother?" she asked. Erza shook her head, ignoring the fact that she was just called 'Mother'. Clamping her hands on Serilda's shoulders-which scared the girl greatly-she looked directly into her eyes. "Do you know when Jellal will return? Does he join Fairy Tail? Will he stay?" she asked rapidly. Serilda nervously giggled and looked around the room while Erza kept asking her questions. _Someone help me..._

Eva stared at her drink. Her parents were staring at her. She felt like she was being interrogated for committing a crime. Her eyes flicked up to theirs. Big mistake.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"What are your siblings like?"

"Your mom put you in that outfit didn't she?"

"Hey!"

"How manly are you?"

"Why did you assume that I did that?!"

Eva's head swarmed with all the questions. The girl shook her head before grabbing both of her parents' shoulders. Looking them in the eyes, she said, "The outfit's a bit tight, so I'll change into another one later, but this was on short notice. Elf is a bit like Ma and uses Take Over: Beast Soul, but is also similar to Uncle Freed. Evan is scared easily but fun to be around and used Take Over: Devil Soul. No, Ma didn't put me in this outfit. I'm very manly. He assumed that because of what you are wearing. Anymore?" The two shook their heads and she slumped back into her position, downing half of her beer. "Good."

"Mama?" Aideen asked. Lucy looked at her, taken aback by how she was just called 'Mama'. The pink haired girl looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks. "C-can you call out Cancer? My hair was burned so I had to cut it off with a knife. I kind of want it long again."

Lucy nodded before reaching for her key. "Open! Gate of the Great Crab! Cancer!" A familiar _ding dong!_ was heard before Cancer appeared. "What kind of hairstyle would you like?-ebi" Aideen looked up at the crab in amazement. She only seen him whenever her mother would summon him to do Lucy's hair, not her hair. Smiling, she said, "Can you please make my hair down to my shoulders?" Cancer nodded before getting to work.

Natsu, who was eating the chicken wing that Aideen left out, looked over to Lucy. A slight blush appeared on his face when he saw her smiling at their so-called daughter. Swallowing his food, the dragon slayer turned his head to Mira and Sterling. He had no idea the boy appeared behind the bar. "See something that you, like, Dad?" Sterling asked with a smirk.

Natsu took a big bite of the chicken before saying something that the two couldn't understand, but by the way that he was blushing they already knew what it was. "I bet 1,000J that tonight, Natsu will go home with Lucy." Mira said. Sterling stuck out his hand. "You're on!"

"What're you looking at, Conway?" Juvia asked. The blue hair boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to his mother. Scratching the back of his neck nervously, he replied, "Someone." The blue hair mage blinked before looking towards the direction he was looking. Aideen smiled widely at the work that Cancer did. Juvia smirked. _Conway-kun and Aideen-chan? This will be good. Just wait until Juvia tells Mira-san... _

Gray on the other hand was not so happy about it. He figured it out the moment the boy said someone. It was kind of obvious with the way the boy blushed about who it was and the other girls that came with him were nowhere near that direction. Unless his son was some kind of weirdo that likes older women.

"... and then Daddy came and beat the crap out of the bad guys! It was so cool! I love going on missions with you two and Raijinshū!" Leah said to mother. Cana nodded. She was barely conscious with the idea of her and Laxus having a daughter. _I really need to cut down on the booze..._

Leah looked up at her mom then at the cards next to her. The little girl's eyes shined with happiness. "Cards! Can you tell me my fortune, Mommy? Please?" she asked excitedly. Cana put down the beer bottle to look at the girl. It was kind of hard not to say 'yes'. Sighing, she began to tell her daughter her fortune.

"Lightning will be your friend soon." Cana said as she read her cards. The brunette looked up to see her daughter's smile gone and was replaced with a sad look. The girl's eyes were directed to her father. He was laughing at Evergreen along with Bickslow. Freed, who Cana is sure that he is gay, was glaring daggers at the drunken mage. She shrugged it off and went back to her booze, only to find that it was all gone. Leah hiccupped and said, "Don't take your eyes off of it, Mommy!"

The ones who were surprisingly taking it well were Gajeel and Levy. They were talking to their son. Well, Levy was talking and Gajeel was gloating how he has a son that's as awesome as he is. "Do you have any siblings?" Levy asked. Steele nodded before taking a sip of his booze. "One. A younger sister named Licana. We all call her 'Metal' because it was the first thing she threw at Pop's head. He was knocked out for an hour!"

Levy laughed along with her son while Gajeel gawked at him. "H-huh?" was all he could mutter. Steele continued, "She has Mom's blue hair, when she lifts up her hair into a pony tail or whatever the hell it's called, you can see the black hair underneath. She also has your red eyes, Pops."

Gajeel stayed quiet for a while. The two were afraid that he was broken when he just stared at the wall. Finally, he said, "How old is she?" Steele smiled. "Just turned thirteen."

"Shit..."

* * *

><p>"You don't <em>have <em>to come home with us, Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her and grinned. The celestial mage sighed. _Of__,__ course. Why bother? He was just going to come anyway..._

In front of the two were the twins. Aideen was admiring her hair, braiding it and unbraiding it. Sterling just shook his head at his sister. His head turned to the two and he smiled and waved. "Hurry up! If you don't, we'll leave you behind!" Lucy sighed. She looked up at the stars. They were bright and some twinkled. _Star Magic, huh? I wonder where he gets it. Maybe he got it from me. After all, I _do_ know Urano Metria. Perhaps I learn more of the magic later on._

She was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she was at her house until Natsu shouted at her. "Luce! We're here!" She stopped and looked at her 'family'. They were waiting at the door, minus Natsu who jumped onto the window and climbed through. She opened the door to her apartment and ran upstairs. Natsu was already digging through her refrigerators.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled. He stopped and turned around, fear etched into his face. He squeaked before Lucy did a pretty successful Lucy Kick.

Aideen and Sterling looked at each other. With a grin, they two yelled, "First one to the couch wins!"

* * *

><p>Her bed was warm. That's all she could think about. Snuggling closer to the object of her heat, Lucy let out a hum of happiness. Until she realized that her heater was hard and snoring. Opening an eye, she was faced with a shirtless man. A certain <em>pink<em> shirtless dragon slayer. She was about to yell at him, but she stopped when he said, "Lucy... Quiet... Kids..."

It was only then did she remember that there were two kids in the living room. Quietly, she got out of Natsu's grip and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. She stopped when she saw them. Aideen was curled up on the couch, her arm serving as a pillow. Sterling was snoring loudly and was sprawled out on the floor with the blanket nowhere near him. She giggled into her hand and continued to the kitchen. Turning on the stove, Lucy placed about half of the bacon on one pan and pancake mix on another. She didn't realize that Natsu was sneaking up behind her when she took out the plates.

"BOO!" he shouted. Lucy screamed and dropped the plates. The noise woke up Aideen and Sterling. Aideen sprung up from the couch and shouted, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sterling, on the other hand, said something the total opposite of that. "DON'T KILL ME, TURKEYS!"

"Turkeys?"

"They are violent."

Aideen shook her head at her brother. As she did this, Lucy noticed something gleaming around her neck. She blinked, thinking it was her imagination, and turned to scold Natsu. But he was doing something else. He was actually _cooking_ the breakfast. Well, as good as he could. She sighed and walked over to him. "You're going to burn down my whole kitchen. Again..."

He grinned guiltily at her. "Sorry…" he said with a nervous chuckle. He handed her the spatula and walked over to his son and daughter. They were arguing about turkeys being violent or not. Natsu, on the other hand, said that they were just plain delicious. They looked at him. The Natsu they know had more common sense than this one. But since this was the past, this one was an idiot and lacked any kind of sense.

Sterling stood up and stretched. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked. Natsu cocked his head. "Don't you live here in the future?" Both twins shook their heads. "Nope," Aideen

said. "Aunt Ju and Aunt Mira said that you two should move into a bigger house than this tiny apartment. So, you two moved into your house, Daddy. With the money that y'all saved, you expanded your house to make it where Sterling and I share a room, you and Mama share a room and an extra bathroom. It was Mama's idea."

Natsu blinked. He wasn't used to getting all of this kind of information at once. Lucy normally explains everything to where he could understand. He looked back to where the blonde was. Her hand was on her hip, and she was humming a song that she always sang when she was thinking.

Soon, Lucy had breakfast ready, and everyone was sitting at the table to eat. A smile was on Aideen's and Sterling's faces as they looked at the food. They haven't eaten anything like this for a while apparently. "Thanks, Mama!" Aideen said. She picked up her fork and shoved a mouthful of eggs into her mouth. Lucy smiled at the girl. This wasn't the loud, un-lady-like girl that shoved a chicken wing into her mouth that appeared yesterday. This was a nice girl who enjoyed sitting with her family. It was a nice thought, until Aideen ruined it with her burping and scarfing down the food in one minute flat.

"So," Lucy began. "Can you tell us about the future us? What are we like, how you learned your magic, everyone else…? That sort of thing." Sterling swallowed his mouthful of food. "Makarov died about four years prior to us coming here. Gildarts also died, but that was when he was a mission before Makarov retired. So, Erza took over as guild master. Jellal and Meredy was forgiven by the Magic Council. They permanently settled their guild in Magnolia.

"Gajeel joined Team Shadow Gear a year before he married Aunt Levy. I learned my Star Magic from you, Mom. You learned it from someone who knew it. They were dying and need to pass it down to someone. Then you passed it down to me. Ai-chan is a fourth generation dragon slayer along with Steele and Leah. That means that you learned the magic from a first, second, or third generation. Did you get all that?" Sterling said. Lucy and Natsu blinked. It was a lot of information to take in. They just nodded and finished eating.

Aideen sat down her fork. "Did you just call me _'Ai-chan'_? Again? After I told you all not to?!" Sterling visibly gulped. He hated to face his sister's wrath when she was mad, and the fastest way to make her mad was to call her 'Ai-chan'. But everyone still did it. There was a time where she didn't mind it. One day, after Conway called her that, she blew up and yelled for no one to call her that. They still did it.

Today, however, was a day that she was more lenient about her punishment. Sterling woke up a few minutes later with only a black eye and a busted lip.

* * *

><p>The guild was strangely quiet when they got there. It wasn't something that they were used to. Lucy walked up to the bar where Mira normally stands. She leaned against the counter, and watched as her "children" go to their companions. "Why's it so quiet?" She asked as she took a sip of the coffee she ordered. The barmaid picked up a glass and began cleaning it. "I don't know," she said. "But it's got everyone acting strange. I wish I knew."<p>

"It's because we're here."

Both girls looked to Serilda sat three seats away from Lucy. The bluenette was looking at her friends, a hint of sadness in her brown eyes. Unlike yesterday, she wore her hair down in waves. The gloves were gone and so was the dress, but it was replaced with a white halter dress. It came down to her mid-thigh in ruffles that start at the red ribbon around her waist. She had a red bow at the top of the neckline. The white thigh highs she wore were covered by brown knee boots. It looked like something Wendy would-and did-wear.

"They don't know what to do with the new comers. Last night, everyone was mostly drunk, but most are sober in the morning. I don't know what I would do if that happened to me," she said to the two. Serilda smiled. "But don't worry. Conway will say something to Ai-chan, she'll get mad, and soon a fight will start."

Mira cocked her head a little bit then blushed. She squealed and ran over the blue haired girl, grabbing her hands. "Did you say 'Ai-chan'?! That's so cute! I love it!" Mira squealed. The stunned girl just nodded her head. "Do you know what 'ai' means in an eastern language? I don't remember which but whatever."

Lucy and Serilda shared a look before shaking their heads. The white haired woman spun around. "It means love!" Mira shouted. The guild stopped their whisperings to look at her then went back to whatever they were talking about. Just another day with Mirajane.

Across the room, the newcomers sat around Cana. She had her cards out and was currently telling them the future. Aideen sat on the table, her boot clad feet swinging. "What's mine?" She asked. She and Leah are the only ones that share a real interest for this kind of things. It gave them the sisterly bond that they have.

Cana took a gulp from her barrel before taking a glance at the cards. Looking up, the card magic mage stared at the young girl. "The star meaning hope and good fortune," she said. The young dragon slayer's grin grew wider with excitement. The whole group surrounding the table begged for their own fortunes to be read.

Conway, the one who believes in this the least, slammed his fist down onto the wooden table. His blue eyes were dark, hiding the excitement that was begging to be unleashed. "I'm next."

Smirking to herself, Cana told the boy to shuffle, slice, and separate the deck. She grabbed the card from his hand when he picked it. Her eyes widened with shock before narrowing slyly. "Your card is," she said, pausing to drink some of the alcohol left at the bottom. Everyone waited patiently for her to say the words. Leah went to grab the card, too anxious to wait, but her hand was slapped away.

Finally, after the long wait, Cana looked at the children. The smirk depended when her eyes landed at Conway. She repeated the words again just to create even more suspense.

"The lovers."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: How long has it been! *says in a happy but clueless voice and really has no idea how long it has been*<strong>

**Steele: You're the author. You should know. **

**Kitty: Do y'all know what the lovers mean?**

**Aideen: She's ignoring us again.**

**Kitty: I'm not going to tell ya!**

**Leah: I know! It means- *taken away by angry Kitty***


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's a little late but oh well. Two things: 1) That latest Fairy Tail chapter got me crying like a baby. 2) I'm sorry for not updating since like forever. **

**Aideen: What can you do? High school and swimming and homework. I bet it's a bitch.**

**Kitty: It is. Sometimes I wish I didn't even take all those advanced classes… Now I'm bragging… Oh well…**

**Aideen: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail, just us.**

* * *

><p>"<em>The lovers." <em>

_Conway's eyebrows furrowed. "The lovers? What does that mean?" he asked. The boy very well knew what it meant, but he was, of course, in denial. His eyes flashed towards Aideen then back to Cana. This woman is freaking crazy! _

_Cana guzzled what was left of her drink and met his gaze. She smirked again. "It means that you'll find someone to thaw your ice heart." Conway's face paled. Ice… heart…? Does she… "Or something along those lines." Cana finished._

The boy shivered at the memory. He didn't want to remember it, but he was unfortunately cursed with a perfect memory.

His blue eyes flickered to Aideen. She flinched when she heard 'ice heart' but didn't show her dismay. The truth was good, but secrets were better.

"Conway-kun!" his mother shouted. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

The Juvia he knew was different from this one. His Juvia stopped talking about herself in third person. His Juvia had glowing marks in the shape of snowflakes near her eyes. His Juvia wore hats and scarfs and fingerless gloves. His Juvia's hair was always in some fancy braid or twist. His Juvia… his Juvia was dead…

He shook his head. These thoughts must not interfere with the mission. It was an S-class mission, and the only reason why he and the others were tagging along was because Erza wanted to measure their strength. _'I must find out how strong you seven are before I let you go out on your own to investigate.'_ To be honest, she scared him, yet he admired her. He wasn't a total wimp like his dad.

"You've been awfully quiet."

The boy was ripped out of his thoughts and jumped. Aideen had somehow snuck up on him while he was thinking. His eyes tried to meet hers, but they couldn't. Her brown orbs were glued to her parents.

"She didn't do it, you know," she eventually said. "It couldn't have been her. It's not like her… It's not…" Little blobs of water threatened to pour out. Conway sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I want to believe it, Ai-chan. I really do. But even you saw her and that aura around her. It was menacing. She wanted us dead. D-"

Aideen's hand went up to his mouth. "Please. Don't. Say. Her. Name. Not yet, at least," she pleaded. He nodded, causing her hand to drop. The pinkette walked away without looking at him.

Conway watched as she walked towards her brother. The gloomy atmosphere left her as quick as it came. Still watching her, the boy realized something. He just called her 'Ai-chan', and she didn't even react.

* * *

><p>"Alright, squirts. Let's see what yer made of!" Gajeel yelled. He wasn't even supposed to be on this mission. But like everyone else, he wanted to see the children fight. And to see what he taught his 'son'.<p>

Steele stepped forward and rested a hand on his father's shoulder. He patted it before saying, "Okay, Pops. Just calm yourself before we do."

'Pops' growled and hit the boy semi-lightly. Eva burst out into laughter. "Steele got hit! Bwahahahaha!"

Evergreen placed a hand on Eva's armor-plated shoulder. She glared through her glasses. It would suck if she didn't have them. The girl shrunk back a little and apologize to Steele.

"Okay, everyone," Erza said. "This is purely a test of strength. We will only help our 'children' in their time of need. Such as the task getting too hard for them or they are too injured to continue forward. Since they have the Fairy Tail mark, they can go and finish the mission for us. Now, children, go and see the town's mayor."

Everyone nodded at their task, some reluctant (the guys) to hand off the fighting to someone else.

The kids traveled down into the town. It wasn't their first mission together, but yet they were still getting butterflies. _I guess it's because our parents are watching_, Conway thought. Correction- his past parents. His real parents were dead.

Dead. The word just seemed so... surreal. And to think that his mom and dad were dead. He couldn't. He _refused_ to think about that. But the memory of them dying was so fresh that he had trouble suppressing it.

_"Juvia! Conway!" his father shrieked. It was hard to hear over the screams of the town and guild. A hand reached out for his, but another beat it to it. The boy looked down to a familiar pink tuff of hair. Aideen. Her hair was burned off from the first magic pillar. "Conway," she yelled. "Make me an ice shard real quick."_

_He nodded and did what he was told. His hand reached over to hers, the piece of ice already starting to melt from her radiating heat. The girl gripped her now crisp hair and sliced right through. The burned pieces fell to the floor. "Thanks," she said. She was about to leave before he pulled her back. Her brown eyes met his blue ones. Quickly, he said, "We have to stay together!"_

That was all he wanted to remember. It all went wrong after that. He tried blocking it out, but he was unsuccessful. "Damn..." he said under his breath.

"Conway?" a small voice asked. "Are you okay?" Conway blinked and looked down to the source of the voice. Leah looked up at him worriedly. "Huh?" he said. Sterling walked over to his best friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aideen just insulted you and you didn't respond. Then we look back and you're spaced out. Everything okay?" His voice was so calm.

Conway nodded and continued to walk forward, brushing past Aideen rather briskly. The pinkette stared at him. _That's not like him at all!_ Her mind screamed.

A sigh escaped Serilda's mouth. She looked at her friend. It was no secret to her that Aideen some-what liked Conway-the same for him- but to see her friend so concerned for someone that she tried so hard to convince everybody that she doesn't like him, it really put her in a bind. Instead of dwelling on it, she took charge and herded everyone to the town hall.

The mayor was fat and old. His gray mustache curled in such a way it was revolting. His little beady eyes scanned over Aideen, who was dressed in her mother's jeans and a black t-shirt. Conway felt like he could throw up just by seeing the way he looked at her.

"Welcome-" a bout of coughing here, "-Fairy Tail-" a bout of coughing there, "-Mages! We are so honored for you to-" The constant interruptions from his coughing irritated the blue haired boy_. Lose some weight, old man. Then you wouldn't be coughing so much!_ "-accept our request!"

A woman in a dark red skirt and blouse walked over and silenced the mayor. "Maybe I should tell the mages their job, Mayor Simons," she said. Mayor Simons nodded and mumbled something about taking a nap. The woman sighed and faced the children. "I'm sorry about that. My name is Rachel Simons, Mayor Simons' niece."

Sterling laughed a little and waved his hand. "It's fine. We're not that bothered by it!" Conway rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself," he mumbled.

Rachael looked at the clipboard in her hands. "The mission stated was for you to take down a dark guild that has been running amuck in the town, but now it has changed slightly. You now have to guard our town's bank, city hall, and market, the three most vulnerable places. Please do us proud." Then she left down the hall after her uncle.

Sterling, who somehow became the leader of the group, turned to face his friends. His arms crossed over his chest in a stance of power. "Well," he said. "You heard her. We will split into three groups. Two groups of two and one group of three. The first group will be Steele, Eva, and Leah protecting the bank. The next group will be Serilda and me. We will stay here. Finally, Conway and Aideen will work together to protect the market. Got it? Now split!"

And just like that, the children separated into their designated teams. Conway's eyes flashed to Aideen, who seemed to be fine with the arrangement. She didn't really care as long as she got to show off her magic. He sighed and proceeded to lose his shirt, a habit that he unfortunately got from his dad. At least Aideen always knew where he left them.

"I think we ask people if they have seen anything unusual around and try to get some answers about this guild. This way, we'll have an idea what we're up against. I just hope that this person doesn't have water magic. Not that I have anything against water ma-"

"Aideen. Please. Just shut up." He didn't want to hear about it. It's bad enough that he had to see his mother's younger version already. Aideen nodded and did as she was told. He glanced over to his partner. Her eyes started to water up a bit and her lip quivered. When he looked down at her hands, he found that they were clenched together in an attempt to keep her from crying.

"It's just..." she said after a while. "It's just talking about helps me feel better. It motivates me to continue doing what we came here to do. I'm sorry that you don't like to do it, but could you... could you just let me do it? Please?"

He sighed. Although he often fought with the girl, Conway still considered her as his best friend. So he smiled and nodded. "Say whatever you need to say."

* * *

><p>Natsu watched through the lacrima as his daughter walked down the streets with Gray's son. He didn't like that idea. Whoever idea for her to go with him was out of their minds. What's worse was that the boy had developed his father's stripping habits.<p>

"Natsu, give it a rest. She's with him for a reason. Maybe they just work well together," Lucy said to comfort him. Honestly, she wanted Aideen to be with Conway. She saw the way Conway looks at her, despite the kid being thirteen years old. Maybe in a few years...

Her best friend turned to face her. "She's with Ice Princess."

"I thought Gray was 'Ice Princess'."

"No. He's 'Ice Queen' now."

Lucy laughed. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Natsu a little less angry than he was.

An explosion came from down in the town, followed by an ice pillar. Natsu smirked. "Looks like the party started."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Guys... I can't get over the latest chapter... I mean why? What was Mashima thinking? I hope the chapter comes out soon. I need to read it. Will it be a time skip or-<strong>

**Aideen: Calm down, Kitty. Just let Mashima-sensei do his job. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty: Hey guys! I'm just an emotional wreck right now but whatever! **

**Conway: Why the fuck are you sad?**

**Kitty: BECAUSE SWIM TEAM IS OVER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Steele: Kitty... She doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Aideen and Conway...<strong>_

"When are we going to find this guy? I'm starving and hot." Conway complained. Aideen rolled her eyes. He always complained about being hungry. She's always hungry, too-a trait she earned from her father- but it was very rarely would she show it. When she had first arrived, she was starving due to the lack of food for two days. That's how long the destruction took.

"How about we find some food before we fight? I heard that the food here was simply amazing in this time period. I've wanting to try it since Serilda learned how to jump time periods!" She said, her hands clapping excitedly at the thought of some delicious food. The girl's eyes flashed up to Conway to convince him, but he stood still. It was then that she noticed the air changed.

"Conway... Why does it smell like..."

"Like who, Aideen?"

Aideen's nose scrunched up in disgust. This was a smell that she came across over a year ago in her time. The girl may only be thirteen, but she was extremely adept in homing in on foreign smells. "It smells like," she said, "that lunatic we met at Hollow's Ravine. You know, that one time we went with Leah for her first job experience. I don't know why we took a six year old, but she was lucky she wasn't killed. And-"

She stopped herself. She was rambling again. And the smell got closer.

Her companion glanced down at her. His stare burned into her head as he probably questioned why she stopped. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. They snapped back open as fast as they closed. "He's here," she whispered.

A crazed laughter sounded from one of the buildings. The two looked up to see a familiar figure. "My, my," he said. "What do we have here? A little dragon-wannabe and a stripper! Oh! What's this? A spell of mine I have yet to cast? Well, this is certainly interesting!"

Aideen growled at the man. How much did she hate his guts for what he did in the past-no wait, future? An immeasurable amount.

"Ai-chan," Conway whispered. He placed an arm out as if to stop her from doing anything destructive. "Wait. We need to do something that will make everyone run, but it will also not harm them at the same time. So how about we..." The rest he whispered in his ear, just low enough that he knew that she would be able to hear it. Her signature lop-sided grin stretched across her face. When he pulled back, her eyes were already glinting with mischief. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Steele, Eva, and Leah...<strong>_

Steele shivered for no reason. It was a habit of his that just started a little while ago. Why? He didn't know.

"You know," Eva said while leaning against the wall next to him. "It was pretty obvious that you wanted to go with Aideen. Just be glad that everyone else is oblivious to people's feelings." Steele sighed. Eva was the only one that knew of Steele's crush on the dragon slayer. She caught it a few years ago when he was staring at her and blushing. He had no choice but to tell the girl about his little crush. Since then, it grew into something more than a crush. He was afraid to admit it was loves since somebody else had unknowingly claimed her. The two didn't even know that they liked each other. Well, one might, but the other was totally oblivious to all feelings aside from their own.

Instead of thinking about his never-happening love life, he focused on the blonde girl playing near the water fountain. She giggled happily as another child-a boy with purple hair- splashed her with water. "Leah seems to treat everything like it never happened. I wish I had her imagination," Steele said to Eva. She smiled at the girl. "It's not fair. None of it was. Aideen shouldn't have... shouldn't have..." The girl couldn't continue. The sobs were already controlling her body. Steele wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. This is the first time she's cried in a long while, he thought to himself.

Leah screamed, causing Eva to cease her crying and Steele to turn his arm into a blade. The boy that was playing with Leah disappeared and was replaced with a woman about the height of Steele's mother. Her hair was purple and came out in waves. She wore all black despite the late spring weather. "You shouldn't leave children unattended," she said. "Otherwise, they'll get hurt."

Eva laughed, her eyes crazed. "So you're the one we're supposed to be fighting?! Ha! You couldn't possibly hurt a fly!" She grinned at the woman. Steele inwardly laughed. This Eva was fun, but if you cross her, she'll rip your arm off. She did that once.

The woman's eyebrows rose. She smirked before she talked. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Dianna. And my magic-"

Her sentence was interrupted as Eva charged. She laughed before ramming into the woman head first. Dianna was pushed back into the fountain near a squealing Leah. "Stop talkin' and start fightin'!" Eva said.

Leah and Steele shared a look. This Eva was serious. That must mean…

"Satan Soul: Demonic Possession." Eva said. A yellow glow formed around the young girl. Her clothes (a simple purple dress) were replaced with a black bikini top and dark red shorts. Chains came down from her belt and reached down to the ground. A pair of black boots came all the way up to her mid-thigh. Her arms had changed to what her Aunt Mira would have but reached all the way to her shoulders. The scales disappeared behind her back and morphed into her wings, which were shaped like a giant reptilians. Cracks formed all over her body.

"She's went with that, huh?" Steele found himself say to no one. "She must think that this opponent is nothing."

Dianne chuckled darkly before closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were no longer gray. Instead, they were a bright green. "As I was saying, my magic is… Controlling Magic."

A sinister glow started to surround the small woman. It glowed green like her eyes. She laughed before sticking her hand out towards Eva. "I'll just amplify... Hm... Oh I know! I'll amplify pain!" Dianna said before her hand gripped the air. Eva stopped moving. The same glow surrounded her before she dropped on her knees. A scream ripped out of her throat as she gripped her chest. Steele rushed over to help her, but Dianna clucked her tongue. "Touch her and you'll share her pain!"

The dragon slayer hesitated before going for the take-over mage. His arms encircled her frame. Almost immediately, he felt pain, but it was nothing compared to what Eva must still be feeling. "St-Steele... Wh-what are you... d-doing?" she pitifully asked. The boy paid no attention to what she said.

"Eva," he said after a while. "We're going to get a shock. LEAH!"

Leah came out from cowering behind the pillar. She looked at her companions and nodded. Steele nodded back and changed one of his arm into a long rod. He knew what was about to happen, but he also knew that if he stored enough electricity, he might be able to aim it at the control mage.

Dianna laughed sadistically. "Do you really think that little thing will hurt me? You're going to have to do better than that!"

Steele smirked. This was exactly what he wanted. Now, if only Leah would send out her electri-

The pain suddenly ceased. Steele's eyes widened and looked down at Eva. She was panting but seemed to be doing fine. So why did it suddenly stop? What's going on? And why hasn't Leah done anything? That's when it hit him. Leah was her next target.

"Amplify: Fear."

And that's where it started to go downhill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Serilda and Sterling...<strong>_

The two of them sat in from of the city hall with their fingers intertwined. It was no secret that they liked each other. In fact, they were one of Mira's projects a couple of months ago.

"So how are you and your parents getting along?" Serilda asked her boyfriend. Sterling sighed and leaned back. "They're... good. I think we went back just a little too far, you know? Obviously, Mom hasn't learned her Star Magic yet-or any other kind for that matter- and Dad still doesn't have the balls to ask out Mom. And neither of them has their markings yet." He closed his eyes and hummed. "What about you?"

Serilda leaned back to rest her head on Sterling. "Mom doesn't know how to take care of a child. I don't think that she has fully wrapped her head around things." The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Suddenly, Serilda shot up, alarming Sterling. "Wait," she said. "You said your parents don't have their markings?"

The blonde haired boy nodded. She jumped up from the bend and started pacing. They really _did_ go back too far. They should've had them by now. Unless...

"Sterling. How exactly did your parents say that they received their markings?" Her finger pointed towards him in curiosity. Sterling scratched his head. "Um.. I don't know. I think it was because they recognized their love for each other or some shit? You have to ask Ai-chan. She knows more about it than I do. Believe it or not, she actually pays attention. It's funny because she is normally so aloof like Dad. People don't really know that she is-"

Serilda's gloved hand covered his mouth. The one _real_ trait that the twins shared was their ability to ramble on non-stop.

"I think," she eventually said. "I think that maybe you're parents earned their marks because of _us_!"

"You know, sweetie? I think that you're too pretty to think." Somebody appeared behind her. One arm wrapped around her shoulders while another held a rose. "A rose for a rose?"

Sterling growled. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. The man chuckled before releasing Serilda. "Me? Why I'm Louis, the leader of the group 'Terror Rose'."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Okay. So I wrote the majority of the last chapter and all of this chapter while I was in Graphic Design class.<strong>

**Sterling: Really?**

**Kitty: What? We didn't have a project, the teacher was out, and I was bored! There was nothing to do! Plus, it's been too long since I update, and I thought all of my fans were getting extremely antsy while waiting for a new chapter! **

**Eva: And…? **

**Kitty: Nothing else…**

**Serilda: *sigh***

**Kitty: Also, idc about spelling mistakes right now. I'm tired and hungry...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty: This is my second most viewed story and most followed one. I just really want to write it!**

**Eva: So what's going on with Leah?**

**Kitty: I'm not telling!**

**Leah: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the parents...<strong>_

Gray sat on top of the rock. Just the idea of his son with Flame Brain's daughter angered him, but he also had a feeling that it might happen the day they arrived. He saw the way he looked at the girl. It amazed him how a thirteen year old boy has a better idea of his feelings than he does.

His dark blue eyes wandered towards a certain blue hair mage. She was talking with the other girls. _No doubt about the kids,_ he thought. When Lucy left to go talk with Natsu (who was glaring intently at the lacrima screen) and the other four girls left to do their thing, Juvia began walking towards him. His heart began beating so fast that he almost lost his cool.

"Gray-sama?" she asked. "Are you okay? You've been all alone since got here. Is there anything Juvia can do to help?" Gray's head fell down into his hands. It rested there for a couple seconds before lifting itself up. Their eyes met, and he didn't want to look away. What will she look like in the future? How will she act? Does she have scars? He wanted answers to these questions, but the main one wasn't any of those.

Why was he so lucky?

"Yeah," he eventually said. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking…" Juvia sat down next to him. She placed her hand over his. "Juvia thinks that you aren't fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

Does he really? At any time, talking about one's problems normally helps. So Gray just smiled a small smile and nodded.

"I can't wrap my head around the fact that we have a son. What's more is that our son actually has his life under control when I can barely get rent paid. Hell, he's even found someone that he likes. I don't have the courage to tell-" He stopped himself. He was about to say something totally embarrassing, and that was not the way he wanted to say it anyways. Juvia looked at him. "Courage to tell what, Gray-sama?" She asked.

"It's… nothing…"

The two sat there in silence for a bit. When Gray looked over towards the bluenette, he found that she was looking somewhere else. He followed her gaze towards the city. _She must be thinking about the children,_ he thought. _I don't blame her. It worries me, too. Even Natsu's worried. He's been by that damn lacrima since we got here!_

"Juvia thinks," she eventually said. "Juvia thinks that we should go down there to help. Just to move things along, you know?"

He couldn't help but smile. Her innocence made her simply adorable. His eyes widened a little bit. Did he just called Juvia… cute? Gray looked away as fast as he could before he totally jumped her.

An explosion from the city drew his attention back to the place. A huge ice pillar made from what looked like rose thorns came after it. He heard Natsu chuckle. "Looks like the party started," he said.

"Natsu, Lucy, move!" Erza commanded. The two did as she said. She marched over to the Lacrima and expanded it by moving her arms outwards. The first couple to appear on the screen was none other than Aideen and Conway, the two lovebirds as Gray likes to call them. The man they were fighting wore a white mask to conceal his face and held a single rose. "Looks like two lovers came to fight me together!" He enticed.

Aideen stepped forward. "We. Are. Not. Lovers! I'm only thirteen, and he's only fourteen! Get your fucking ages right before you go around and giving people fucking labels!" She shouted. Conway stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Great. Now you've done it."

Natsu rubbed his hands together. He grinned his huge grin before wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Let's see how our daughter fights, shall we, Luce?" He asked. The blonde nodded and pointed towards the lacrima, signaling him that he should shut up.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. "Do you want to go over there and watch Conway-kun fight?" Gray smiled and nodded. He grabbed Juvia's hand, making the water woman blush. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Aideen and Conway <strong>_

Aideen had enough of his bullshit. His annoying singing about love, his little dance moves, and that _fucking rose_ that he _would not put down_. Boy, was she pissed.

Her brown eyes glanced towards her partner. Conway was casual, as always, and that pissed her off even more. "Are you even going to fight, Ice Pop?" She asked bitterly. The blue haired boy glared. "Yeah," he said. "What about you, Ai-chan?"

The dragon slayer flared. Her hands ignited with blue and red flames, something that was unique to her. "What did you call me?" She growled out. Conway pulled out his hands and got into his fighting pose. A white light surrounded his hands. "I called you 'Ai-chan'. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I do!"

The people around them began to freak out. Some were screaming "She's on fire!" or "What the fuck is that light?!" Others were trying to save their shops from destruction. One person even had the courage to run between the two teens.

Aideen shot fire out towards her teammate. He dodge, causing the flames to hit the ground near one shop. In return, the blue haired mage fired back with a stream of ice. Aideen blocked it with her fire. The impact caused a huge explosion. Conway's eyes widened before he reached towards his partner to shield her using his ice. He created a large ice pillar to make sure that nothing happened to either one of them.

It wasn't long before the market square was entirely empty. Aideen smirked. Their plan to get everyone out worked. The only thing she didn't plan on was Conway protecting her from that explosion. She looked up to see that he was still holding her. The dragon slayer turned pink. "W-what do you think you're doing?" She asked nervously. The ice mage looked down. Obviously, their position didn't bother him as much as it bothered her. He only raised an eyebrow at her. She pushed him off of her, making the boy to fall flat on his butt. "Ow…" he muttered.

A slow clapping came from above. Both of the mages looked up to see their enemy perched on top of a roof. He was smirking and twirling his damn rose around. "That was quite the show," he said. "Now. Do you mind actually fighting for real? But this time, it's with me." He jumped down from the roof and landed on his feet. The black tux flapped a little as he landed. Their enemy grinned as he took off his top hat. "I don't believe I gave you the pleasure of introducing myself. I am Bradley the Great, member of the guild 'Terror Rose'. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Conway rolled his eyes. He was showoff when they first met him in the past/future, and he was most definitely a show off now. Last time they met, he tried hitting on Aideen. Wasn't a very pleasant memory for the ice mage.

"Aideen," he said. "Do you wanna kick his ass or shall I?" Aideen cracked her knuckles. She laughed at him. "What kind of stupid question is that?" She asked. "I have to repay him for what he did to us…"

That made him smile slightly. She was thinking about him. Why did that bring him total joy? He will _not_ tell Serilda about that what-so-ever.

Aideen charged towards Bradley. Her hands caught on fire again, but this time, the fire was just plain red. A battle cry ripped out of her throat as she attacked him. When she felt her fist connecting, she grinned. _Gotcha.._. she thought.

Bradley smiled. "Foolish, little dragon slayer." He said. "Did you really think that that attack would hurt me? Please. I'm stronger and tougher than I look!" To prove his point, Bradley grabbed both of her wrists and tossed her down. Her eyes snapped wide open with pain, and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Conway flared. His hands glowed white and a light blue. He charged, not caring what could happen to him. No way would he let anyone hurt _his_ Aideen.

His fists hit Bradley in the chest. The Mage was sent flying backwards towards one of the buildings. It crumbled down on top of him, but that didn't seem to affect him. Bradley laughed as he stood up from the rubble.

"Conway..." Aideen said with caution. "What the fuck did you just do?" Their opponent became surrounded with an eery black light.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Steele, Eva, and Leah...<strong>_

Leah stood paralyzed with fear. Her brown eyes were wide, her legs shook, and her hands were frozen in the position they were in before she started to attack. "Eva… Steele… I'm sorry. I can't… can't do it. I'm too scared!" She cried.

Eva gripped her hands. "How dare she do that to little Leah. I'll make her pay!" The girl growled. She was about to lunge towards Dianna but was stopped when Steele gripped her arms. He glared. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It!"

_Damn it, Steele. Stop holding me back!_ She angrily thought. Growling, the young girl settled back down while her partner thought about what to do. Her fingers tapped anxiously. "Steele…" she growled again. "You better tell me what the fuck we're going to do before I rip your throat out of your neck."

"Gihi…"

Her brown eyes snapped to Steele. That was his father's laugh. He only laughed like that when he came up with a damn good plan. Eva smirked. "Tell me, Metalhead."

Steele leaned towards her ear and whispered the plan. It was interesting, but it seemed like it would work. The two broke apart and nodded. _This better work, Steele. I rather not get my ass kicked today._ Eva thought as she stood up.

"Take Over: Demonic Possession!" Eva screamed. Dianna's attention moved from the little girl to the take-over mage. "I'm gonna beat your ass to a pulp! Just you watch!" Dianna smirked for moving her hand towards Eva. The light left Leah and soon started to move towards Eva, only this time, it didn't hit. Eva had disappeared in front of her enemy, causing Dianna to look around in confusion. "What the…" She muttered.

"Take Over: Dianna."

Dianna turned around to face Eva, whom was now an exact copy of her. She mirrored whatever expression and movement that Dianna created. When her enemy talked, she moved her mouth. "Wh-what is this?" Dianna screeched. Eva stood in the exact same pose of the Control Mage. "My magic," she began, "is slightly different from my father's. If I am attacked by magic, I am able to copy the magic _and_ the mage that attacked me with it. Therefore, I am able to look exactly like you. Isn't that funny?"

Dianna reeled back. She couldn't process it. That was always the reaction she got when she did that. It gave her even more energy than she already had. Cocking her head slightly, she continued. "I forgot to mention. I can also move on my own." She held her hand out in front of her and squeezed it slightly.

"Amplify: Fear."

Now Dianna was the one shaking. She didn't know what she was scared of, but she just couldn't stop shaking. Eva knew that she had her locked. Turning her head towards Leah, she held out a hand and squeezed. "Amplify: Courage and Strength." She said.

Leah stood up and wiped her tears. For some reason, she wasn't scared to use her magic. The blonde took a big breath and yelled, "MYSTIC LIGHTNING STRIKE!" A purple lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Dianna. She screamed and dropped down to her knees. Despite being seven, Leah was quite strong and can take down her enemies in one strike. She stood triumphantly as her enemy gasped for breath.

Eva changed back to her normal appearance. "You can do it now, Steele. I think she's had enough." She told him. Steele, who had been standing quietly to the side, smirked and nodded. He walked over to Dianna, held out his arms, and placed his hands onto her shoulders. She was soon encased in metal bindings. "Don't try escaping. I _can_ and _will_ make them tighter." He told her. Dianna went limp when he picked her up.

Steele turned to the two girls. "Let's give her to the mayor already."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sterling and Serilda…<strong>_

Louis was tall with light blue hair and purple eyes. The rose he was holding twirled in his hand slightly as he stared down Sterling. He flat out gave the boy the creeps. "And who might you be, young man?" He asked him. Sterling crossed his arms. "I'm her _boyfriend, _Sterling. And the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Maybe you have heard of them?"

Louis seemed unfazed by the mention of his parents. "I have heard of them. I came from the future, so it'd be obvious that I would know," he said nonchalantly. Both teens' eyes widened. Did he say the future? Of course he did. Sterling took a step forward. "You're," he said, "from the future?"

"Yep! And so is Dianna and Bradely! You two and your little friends are too! Oh, I never thought that I would see you here! But that would mean that the plan has succeeded and Fairy Tail has fallen! Marvelous!" Louis spun around. Okay, he was seriously creeping Sterling out.

Serilda cautiously walked over to her boyfriend. "Plan?" She whispered. "He's from the future?" It didn't make sense in her mind. It didn't make sense in _his_ mind either. And how did they travel back in time when Serilda was one of three people in the entire country who knew Time Travel Magic? He didn't even _want_ to think about the other Mage. That just sends shivers down his spine.

Their opponent smiled and held out his hands as if he was surrendering. "Go ahead and arrest me!" He told them. The couple looked at him. No fight? That's unusual. Louis just stood there. "This whole thing was just to get you out here. I have no intention of fighting you two. You would simply destroy my gorgeous face!" _Gorgeous my ass,_ Sterling thought.

"OI!" Steele yelled as he ran up to the two. "I've got Dianna. Looks like Aideen and Conway have the other one. And… Is he surrendering?" Both Sterling and Serilda nodded. "Seems like it. Put the cuffs on him, Steele." Serilda commanded. Steele did as she told him and took both Louis and Dianna into the City Hall. Once he was gone, Serilda turned to Eva and Leah.

"Did she say anything about being from the Future?" She asked. Eva shook her head before crossing her arms. "No. But she did seem to know about Leah's fear."

Serilda nodded. "If they are here, that must mean… Shit…" She paled. She had totally forgotten about the demon. Leah tugged on her dress. Her little eyes were curious as to why she had said that. "If there are other people from the future besides us, then that means we have a devil on our hands."

"Who are you talking about, Ser?" Sterling asked. Serilda shook her head. "_She's_ here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the parents… Again…<strong>_

They had watched two groups take down their enemy already though one didn't even have to fight. The last group looked like they were having trouble, but they would eventually take him down. Still, Lucy is curious about her son's magic. She wonders if she will ever see it.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Erza said as she walked up to the blonde. Lucy nodded in response. She looked over to the woman and saw that she had changed clothes. "Yes they are, Erza. Did you changed out of your amor?"

Erza shook her head. "I wasn't wearing armor." She replied. _That's strange. _Lucy thought. _She was wearing armor all day! _'Erza' turned to her, giving her a full few of what she was wearing. Her black tube top was partially covered by her armored shoulders, which had a white cape attached to them. The dark purple skirt split at the top, revealing her red guild mark. On her right arm, a tattoo-one straight line and one wavy line that wrapped around her arm and a small triangle under the wavy line- was peaking out from her armor. Her hair was red and wavy, and her bangs peaked out from under the headband. To be honest, she looked like Serilda but in an older form. "And my name isn't Erza. It's Astra Fernandes."

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Erza screeched before passing out. _She must've seen Astra_, Lucy thought as she turned around. But Erza didn't see Astra. She saw the other girl. She saw the girl who had blue hair and a black underside. She saw the girl with red eyes and pierced eyebrows. She saw the girl who looked like Levy but was wearing a halter dress with a white top, orange skirt, and an orange ribbon. "Hi!" The girl said.

"Licanna," Astra said. "Please do not scare my mother. She's not accustomed to these kind of things."

Levy and Gajeel gasped at the same time. "Li-Licanna?" Gajeel said. "Licanna Redfox? Steele's younger sister Licanna?" Said girl nodded and went 'yep!' By this time, Erza had woken up.

Astra stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Astra Fernandes, and I am nineteen years old. That is Licanna Redfox. We are both extremely mad that those fools-" she pointed to the lacrima "-down there left without us. And as far as we know, we are it."

Another explosion came from the city, causing everyone to turn to the lacrima. Conway and Aideen were fighting each other again, but it was different this time. Aideen wasn't attacking him but instead was trying to talk to him.

Astra cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I have to go and deal with some idiots. Please take care of Licanna for me." And she disappeared into the town. Lucy shook her head. _There was another one? Does that mean Aideen and Sterling aren't our only kids? Are there any more? Somebody help!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: I'm back, bitches! I bet y'all missed me! And what's this? <strong>_**Two**_ **more children? HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm fucking with your minds!**


End file.
